1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for controlling a plug of a metallurgical vessel, in particular a distributing launder of a continuous casting installation having a plug which can be raised and lowered and is supported in a support frame which is movable in respect to the metallurgical vessel and can be locked together with the metallurgical vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of the above mentioned type is known from EP-A1-439 681, for example. In this known device the plug is connected to a cross arm disposed above the distributing launder or the metallurgical vessel for the controllable displacement of a plug. This cross arm is connected in turn with a support bar which can be moved up and down on a vertical guide, wherein the vertical guide of the support bar is embodied as a roller guide. The known device is fixed on the exterior of the distributing launder so that its mobility in relation to the metallurgical vessel or the distributing launder is only provided within the guide at the outer edge of the distributing launder or the metallurgical vessel.
Conventional devices are known from a number of further references, particularly EP-A2-435 540 as well as DE-A 2 021 211, wherein the plug mechanism for regulating the outflowing liquid metal is individually fastened to the distributing launder. The plug mechanism remains in the installed position when the tundish is changed.
This fixed and rigid connection between the plug mechanism and the distributing launder results in that as a rule the control or the plug rods are not dismantled, even when the brick lining of the distributing launder is renewed, since the fixed attachment at the distributing launder requires a too extensive and complicated dismantling process.
The plug rod which as a rule is equipped with a metal element on one end for fastening on a support bracket and with a conduit used for cooling, is knocked off after a predetermined number of launder drainings because, on the one hand, it is used up and, on the other, a removal without destroying it would entail a relatively large effort. Furthermore, pivoting mechanisms have been proposed in this connection which, however, also have not been accepted.